


So Long As We Live

by moneyofthemind



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Angst, death tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moneyofthemind/pseuds/moneyofthemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feedback is always appreciated! Original Post: http://moneyofthemind.tumblr.com/post/149756602046/so-long-as-we-live</p></blockquote>





	So Long As We Live

Wander looked up at the sky, the night air chilly around him.

Above him, thousands of stars shone, and far away planets could be seen by their ethereal glow. A glow of hope, and life.

Wander looked over each of the twinkling lights, and he smiled.

She was up there now, wasn’t she?

Looking down on him as he revealed his lie. He couldn’t hide from her now; she surrounded him.

Wander pulled gently on the thick beard, before lifting his hands behind him and loosening it from his fur. It fell to the ground with barely a sound, the old costume long past it’s use.

He felt the tears come to his eyes once more, but he blinked them away as he took off his hat. He gently undid the stitches on each patch, and brushed off the thick layer of dust.

The hat’s age fell away as it returned to it’s beautiful lime green hues, and Wander smiled to see his trusty hat so young again.

He put it back on his head and sat still for a moment, before grabbing a walking stick that lay beside him.

Pulling himself to his feet, he held the stick and scowled. Another piece to the intricate web. No use now. She was already gone.

He lifted it in his hand, and flung it into the darkness, listening as it skidded to a stop far away.

He’d never touch it again.

He breathed deeply as his chest knotted itself. He couldn’t do it. It hurt so much.

He tried to step forward, only to find his feet wouldn’t obey. He tried again, and he felt his facade crack. Nothing.

His mouth turned down, and he bit his lip.

Don’t.

His lip quivered and he could feel his eyes welling up.

Don’t let her see you like this.

He held on for seconds, those precious seconds he tried to hold that smile she liked to see on him so much, and then it shattered.

He let out an ugly sob as his mouth failed him, and it was followed by several quick breaths.

He fell stumbled backwards and landed flat on his rear as his tears flowed down his face.

He hiccuped and sobbed into the darkness, latching his arms around his legs and pulling himself into a ball.

Nobody wrapped around him this time. No words of comfort, telling him to not give up hope.

There was nobody there.

He rubbed his arm over his face, his fur wet with tears.

He turned to the stone beside him, the inscription upon its smooth surface burning itself into his eyes.

**Sylvia Zbornak**

**Sister, Daughter, Trusted Friend**

**Never forgotten, so long as we live**

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! Original Post: http://moneyofthemind.tumblr.com/post/149756602046/so-long-as-we-live


End file.
